My Little Obsession
by Ryou VeRua
Summary: The items are gone, and their lives are back to normal. But Ryou Bakura still has something bothering him: a small little obsession for Katsuya Jounouchi. Will he be able to find a way to let him know? Doesn't look too good for him so far! RxJ [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue: A Hefty Goal

**My Little Obsession**

It's cute stalker Ryou Bakura! Don't ask where this came from, because I don't know either. I mainly did it because of the lack of Puffshipping. Oh, and because I'm sick today, away from school, and I have nothing better to do.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: A Hefty Goal**

It had started out as an infatuation, a simple crush, nothing more; something even smaller then that.

I can remember when I had first entered that classroom, when the teacher had brought me in front of the class and I had introduced myself. The teacher had pointed out an empty chair for me to sit in; he had been the first one to talk to me.

And of course, I can remember our first exchange of words perfectly:

"_Nice to meet you, Jounouchi!"_

"_Yo, same here! Let's be friends, huh?"_

One little thought, one that, at the time, I had thought was perfectly innocent had flitted into my head.

'He seems very nice… I like his hair.'

It escalated from there.

The spirit of the ring didn't come at the greatest of times, but the results of their first battle was rather rewarding. I got my very own one-of-a-kind Jounouchi doll! (After first showing my friends the Monster World diorama, I had taken it out and placed it by my bedside table. I didn't tell anyone, of course, and no one had ever come over to my apartment again, so things were fine for now.)

No, it isn't creepy. Others have posters of their celebrity idols on their walls. Why can't I have a small little statue of my own hero?

… Perhaps when I say it like that…

Fine. I do have a bit of a problem. But everyone has at least one or two.

I had been ecstatic when we had gone to Duelist Kingdom to watch Yugi and Jounouchi duel, though I'll admit, I was interested in one more than the another. Unfortunately, the spirit had come back and gotten in the way again. As helpful as getting us out of the maze was, I paid the price by missing his duel with Bandit Keith later. I was careful not to act upset, of course – there was no need to worry the others about me.

Fortunately, we all got off the island relatively unscathed (though I remember a disgusting taste on my tongue that wouldn't go away for days, even after hours of scrubbing it with my favourite cinnamon toothpaste). Time passed, an incident occurred with another new student named Ryuuji Otogi that involved Yugi's Kame Game shop and Otogi's Black Clown store (most of which I can't remember because of a certain troublesome spirit running around in my body), and a large fire. However, there had been one thing that stuck out in my mind, and even after the long hours I had spent mulling over it, the same question still pops into my head on occasion.

Why couldn't it have been me being carried out bridal-style in Jounouchi's arms?

But please don't mind me; I'm just being obsessive again.

Battle City was a pretty normal experience for me too; I'm in control, the spirit is in control, I wake up in some random guy's arms in lots of pain (Jounouchi was very worried about me, which was a bit of a perk), I'm out of control again, I wake up a second time in a random place, extremely confused (on top of a blimp this time and in pain, which was an interesting touch), and then I'm out _again_ for some long period of time. I heard the spirit had lost a shadow game to the new resident psychotic villain, like having the spirit hanging around wasn't enough trouble. Malik, I think it was? Or wait; apparently he had a yami as well, or some strange split personality, something along those lines. Caused quite a bit of havoc. He was defeated before I got up, so it never really interested me too much.

I was, however, lucky enough to catch two of Jounouchi's duels before I lost control of my body, and I have to say, he looked very cool. He won both of them too!

The last event was the most interesting and intense of them all, if you were _there_. The stupid fat man, Bobasa, kicked me out for having darkness in my soul. Hey, it wasn't _my_ darkness, not really. I'd like to see him try and have his heart weighed when he shares the body with a crazed, homicidal spirit who laughs at others' and his own pain. I still haven't gotten over that.

In the end, everything worked out well. Yugi's spirit, Atemu (The two of them went through all of that trouble to discover a five letter name? If it was my name I was looking for, I'd want a little more for my trouble…like Menkaura or Psusennes! But I guess they had been used on other pharaohs who didn't have crazy hair.), had defeated my spirit, Bakura (who I would claim stole my last name if he wasn't born about 3000 years before me) and we all lived happily ever after.

Well, not exactly.

There was one last ritual Yugi and Atemu had to complete, which led to a tearful farewell, and _then_ we all lived happily ever after... if we were in a fictional world which we _aren't_, of course.

With the evil spirit gone for good and the great evil defeated, we all went back to our normal lives, struggling to get through the troubles of daily life in Domino City, but I had made a vow to myself.

Now that the Millennium Madness, as I had dubbed it, was over, I, Ryou Bakura, would conquer all obstacles to reach my goal. I would triumph over all others, and overcome my own problematic qualities such as my clumsiness, awkwardness, quiet personality, rather feminine looks and nature, _and_ bashfulness (a long list, unfortunately). I would declare my love for Katsuya Jounouchi to him and the world, and (hopefully) he will reciprocate it. And as I think this, I come to a simple realization…

I don't have a chance in hell.

* * *

Why is everything I write so short? ;.;

I dunno, should I continue? I thought it was fun idea to play with. Also, if you think I should continue, you can suggest other pairings if you want. You never know, I might bring someone back if there is enough requests for it.

Please tell me!

Slight editing done: June 24, 2008


	2. A Dismal Start

**My Little Obsession**

This is my fastest update ever!

I'd just like to thank: **mewchoochoo**, and **Julianne**.

Review responses are in my profile!

* * *

**A Dismal Start**

One, two, three.

A pass, nothing happening yet… That's alright, I'll just keep going.

One, two, three.

Still nothing…

One, two, three.

I sighed and spun around, gazing, frustrated, at my target down the hallway. I had now passed by Jounouchi and the others five times, and he hadn't said a word to me! Oh no, he was too wrapped up in his conversation about cars and motorcycles with Honda… though I did manage to get a few funny looks from Yugi and Anzu.

I moved my book bag to my other hand, staring determinedly past the throngs of people. This was my first real attempt at trying anything to catch the blonde's attention, albeit a pathetic one. Well, in fact, it was downright stupid - but it works so well on TV that I just _had _to try it out. It was good to start small though, right? And this 'Sexy Walk' isn't that hard to do when I put my mind to it (that is, assuming I'm actually doing it right). There was only a few minutes left before the bell went and class started, so I had to make this quick. Okay, I simply just had to remember that old saying… 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.' Though the saying 'Third time's the charm' failed me…

No, Ryou! Stop being a pessimist! People don't like pessimists!

There. I was calm now. I can do this!

I took a deep breath and marched back down the hallway, head held up high; too high, perhaps, because I managed to walk into the locker of a fellow student. I reeled backwards, clutching my nose, dull grey lockers spinning around me at an alarming rate, the worried face of the girl blurry in front of my face.

"Oh my - Bakura! Are you alright? Please say something!"

"I-I'm fine…" I managed to get out. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. "Er… Matsuo?"

The blurred face, before sympathetic, quickly changed to annoyed.

"Yumi," she said, in a faintly dangerous tone.

"Oh…" I better get away while I can. "Well, er, thank you for asking…"

I was quick to hobble away with what little dignity that I had left, and I can assure you, what was left was practically nonexistant. When I was fairly confident I was far enough away from her (and my nose had stopped throbbing as much) I straightened up again. Now what had I been doing again…?

Oh yes, that's right.

I started my stride towards them, arms swinging back and forth slightly, bag held in a loose grip, and white hair flowing behind me.

One, two, three.

One, two, three.

One, two, grab.

No wait, that's not right.

I had a split second to try and register the arm that had grabbed mine before being yanked backwards into the group. I regained my bearings quickly and looked at the owner of the hand, Yugi. He and Anzu were looking at me strangely, but also slightly amused (and if I was right about what they thought was so funny, I rather resented that!).

"Bakura, you've passed us about ten times now."

"Ah… I know."

"You have a reason?"

"Umm…" I searched my brain quickly for an answer. "Well, you see…" There has to be something! "… All of the bathrooms are out of order. And I'm trying to find one that's working."

"All of them," said Anzu dryly.

"At the same time?" chimed Yugi.

"… Yes."

"I see." Maybe they wouldn't press it? "Bakura, did you know your nose is all red?"

Great. Because you know that when I got bored of that first conversation, I _really_ wanted to start talking about my poor aching nose, which had most likely swollen twice its size by this time. I glanced over at Jounouchi, who was still talking animatedly with Honda. I groaned inwardly. Pay attention to me!

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did."

"…" Yugi stared at me for a moment, before continuing on worriedly. "You might want to put some ice on that."

"Yo, Bakura!"

Quickly forgetting Yugi, I turned quickly to Jounouchi, who had just noticed my presence. My heart skipped a beat. What was he going to say? 'How're you doing, Bakura?' 'How's the weather, Bakura?' 'Could I look at your homework, because you're _so_ smart, Bakura?'

The heart that had seemingly failed just a mere second ago was now pounding furiously in my chest as I awaited his words. It felt like an eternity had passed before he opened his mouth -

"Whoa, what happened to your face? It looks like you just got pounded!"

- And my previously blotched face turned an even deeper shade of red.

Jounouchi had taken no notice, simply interpreting my uncomfortable silence as an answer, and was now busy riling up Honda.

"Our buddy's been hurt! Somebody's gonna pay for it!"

While my heart swelled slightly at this small show of chivalry, I was really still focused on the fact that I had managed to embarrass myself, _again_, in front of the object of my affection. The previously mentioned object that was now cracking his knuckles in anticipation of a fight with Yugi desperately trying to talk him out of it.

"So, who's the guy? We'll cream him!" said Jounouchi, Honda nodding in agreement, and thoroughly ignoring Yugi who was still trying to get their attention.

I diverted my eyes, searching for the nearest clock or the nearest watch on a passing student's hand, _anything_ that could tell me how much longer this humiliating episode would last. _Please_ say the bell would ring soon. I caught sight of Yugi's watching peeking past his uniform sleeve. One minute… as in sixty seconds… which have been known to pass agonizingly slowly when you want them to fly by…

Crap.

"I-I wasn't… I didn't get hit… er… beaten up… n-nothing like you think…" Curse my bashfulness!

"What happened then?" said Jounouchi, letting his fists uncurl, looking a bit let down.

"Or…" said Honda, frowning. "Did someone tell you to keep it quiet?" As soon as he heard that, Jounouchi's fists were back up, his eyes flashing excitedly at the prospect of fighting someone.

"No, no!" I said quickly, eyes wide. Seeing two identical confused looks, I sighed. The clock should've rung by now; this wasn't fair! Someone up there is against me! "… I… ran into a locker…" I muttered, waiting for laughter. I wasn't disappointed. Both were doubling over in laughter in no time.

"R-Ran into a locker! How'd you manage that? Both eyes closed?" laughed Honda, clutching his sides.

"T-That was stupid! I-I don't think I've even done that before!" Jounouchi barely got out, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. I flushed an even darker red, mortified.

Fortunately, before any more comments were made, the bell rang. My saviour. I wasted no time getting away from them and rushing to the next class, only glimpsing Anzu hitting them both upside the head and her exasperated yells about their 'idiotic behaviour' following behind me.

First try: Failed pathetically.

I have a long way to go…

* * *

I know nothing much as really happened so far, but bear with me. Other then Avenging the Falsebearer, this is the farthest I've gotten with a multi-chapter story (seeing that it's only my second).

Also, sorry it was so short. It's late and I'm tired. ;.;

(And I should really be working on AtF right now, too!)

Updated: June 4, 2006


	3. An Opportunity Arises

**My Little Obsession**

Responses are on my profile! I'd like to thank: **TheGodFish, mewchoochoo, **and **Mistress-Shadowkat.**

Oops! I've been forgetting to say the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** So for before, now, and later chapters if I forget, I don't own any of this! Not a single bit! Well, except for plot, of course. But you knew that already, you smart, smart people, you.

I got the general definition of obsession from the dictionary feature of the site, if anyone's that interested in getting into the fine details. It's a handy feature. :) Also, I'm actually not making this up; Jounouchi and Ryou do sit beside each other in the manga. It's so convenient!

Oh, last thing. The OC is a random person with a random name that won't appear except for the odd time I need her. Really, she isn't important at all. So don't worry about that.

* * *

**An Opportunity Arises**

What is an obsession, exactly?

I ponder this about five minutes into class, the teacher already droning on and on, with most of the class either taking notes like a good pupil or asleep. I suppose I should be doing this too (taking notes that is), but as usual I am transfixed by Jounouchi, who at this very moment is throwing a paper ball at Seto Kaiba on the other side of the classroom. It misses horribly.

But I've gotten myself distracted. What is an obsession?

The definition states that it is a fixation of the thoughts or feelings by a certain desire, idea, image, or in my case, a person, Jounouchi.

To prove this, we look at my thoughts when we examine each object in turn.

When I look at my eraser, I hope Jounouchi might lean over and ask me to borrow it. Simple, maybe, but still communication nonetheless.

When I look at my pencil, I stare at the bite marks at the end of it from the last time I had lent it to him, during a test, and he had chewed nervously on it whenever he was unsure of a question. Therefore, quite a lot, and the end was permanently mutilated. Though I don't care about that, I only think how jealous I am of that pencil.

When I look at this assignment (that must have been handed out sometime during my daydreaming), I can't help but think, 'I don't want to do this assignment; I want to do Joun-

Oops. Let's steer clear of those types of thoughts.

Let's think of something else to distract myself. Hmm… ah! This new assignment!

Let's see…

Ah, the unit project. Now, this particular unit (or sub-unit, because really, everything was learned over the course of about a week) was a rather pointless one. We were learning weather. Now I've always thought of weather as basically common knowledge. I look up to the sky and say 'Cloud. Sun. Sky. More clouds.' That's usually the end of it.

Whoever made the curriculum for us must not have thought so, because here we were, learning all the details that none of us particularly cared about like high pressure, low pressure, and the Coriolis effect, because everyone knows we're all aspiring weathermen.

_Right_.

The project itself looked simple enough; each group would pick a topic, research it, and basically teach the class. But the key word there was group; would I possibly be put in –

"-and Saitou -"

The teacher was already naming the groups! I hope I didn't miss my name already. I should have been paying attention. But if I'm right, they'll be in groups of –

"-Takahashi and Yamada -"

Two. Perfect. Now I just need the right partner.

"-Motou and Mazaki -"

That was a typical group pairing.

"- Kaiba and Otogi -"

That's interesting; I wonder if that would work out?

"- Hanasaki and Nosaka-"

That little kid obsessed with some American superhero, right? And that girl with the ribbon…

"-Suzuki and Kobayashi -"

Now this is starting to get boring again. I'll just place my head comfortably on my arms…

"- Jounouchi-"

My head snapped back up to the teacher. _That_ caught my attention. Now, assuming that this goes along the lines of any good romance book I've ever read, or show I've ever seen, I'm now supposed to be paired up with my crush. It was as simple as that. Even if those happened to be fiction, and this was real life, I knew the way it was supposed to work.

"- And Honda-"

I clenched my eyes shut. This wasn't fair! It went against all the rules of – well, everything! And I don't want anyone tell me there aren't any rules, I know there are! Just because they aren't written down… Well, anyway, they don't even work well together! Forget that even, I highly doubt they work at all! This couldn't possibly get any worse…

"Bakura and Watanabe-"

My eyes flashed open again, and my nose throbbed in recognition. I looked over to Yumi Watanabe, or the nose destroyer, as I had fondly named her. She sent a death glare back at me and moved her thumb over her throat in a slitting motion. How could someone get so angry over having their name forgotten? And what are the chances that I'd be the one to find that one person from personal experience? Redraw! Change the groups! Please! Have mercy!

Of course, being the quiet fool I am, I say none of this out loud.

Fortunately enough (now that's a phrase I haven't used much lately), the most unexpected person came to my rescue, though of course he didn't know it. Kaiba stood up, blue eyes blazing, laptop miraculously closed.

"I'll be working on this project independently."

Now any ordinary student wouldn't be able to get away with that, but as all of my classmates and I, the whole school for that matter, know, Kaiba was no ordinary student.

The teacher obviously hadn't forgotten that either. Adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat nervously, he addressed Kaiba in a voice that he had been clearly hoping was loud and confidant; it came out as more of a squeak.

"And… w-why should I let you when it clearly states on the assignment-"

"For one," Kaiba interrupted smoothly, "I refuse to let some _partner,_" he spat out as if it was a vulgar word, "drag down my mark. Secondly, I could just as easily have you fired; I'm sure that our next teacher won't make the same mistake as you."

The teacher swallowed visibly.

"W-Well…I'm sure an exception could be made – a-assuming you're confident enough in yourself that – well, I'm sure you are, of course, but that is to say-"

"Hey, what about me then?" scowled Otogi, effectively quieting the teacher's ramblings.

Yumi had already thrust her hand up in the air, smiling as sweetly as she could in his direction. Good, that's one homicidal girl off my hands.

The teacher coughed, trying desperately to regain composure. "Well, as Kaiba doesn't wish to be partnered, I suppose… you wouldn't mind becoming Otogi's partner, Watanabe? Good then. That just leaves Bakura by himself now…"

"If you don't mind," I spoke softly, putting my hand up meekly, "could I possibly… work with Jounouchi and Honda?"

With my fingers crossed under my desk, things couldn't go wrong. Though I wish that I could've been alone with Jounouchi, being in his group with Honda wasn't a horrible alternative. The teacher turned to Honda and Jounouchi.

"Well, I… do either of you have any objections?"

"No way! This is awesome! We got someone smart in our group!" Honda cheered, pumping his fist.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Jounouchi, I hate to break it to you, but you're a dumb ass -"

"Shut up Honda! You're one to talk! You -"

"Jounouchi, Honda!" the teacher yelled. The rest of the class and I watched him closely, fascinated by the vein pulsing in his temple. "Quiet down now or detention for both of you!"

They both sat down, grumbling darkly under their breath.

"Just… just get into your groups," said the teacher tiredly, rubbing his temples. He trudged over his desk and sank into his chairs, taking a large gulp of his coffee, muttering something about awful students and long vacations. All the students took this as a sign of a free period; most went over to their partners and started talking about subjects that were definitely not considered educational and other students just left the classroom; of course, Kaiba was quick to open his laptop and start typing away.

I turned my desk around to face Jounouchi's; Honda had already pulled up a chair and the two of them were talking. Unfortunately, it wasn't about science.

"Y'know, I bet we could get awesome results if we had one big bucket of water over the doorway -"

"No, no, Honda! We need a bunch of water balloons, so we can keep reloading! Besides, I want to keep some spare ones; if I could get one of the girls wet enough…"

They both paused for a moment, matching perverted grins on both of their faces. I cleared my throat awkwardly; I didn't really want to hear about this. Both of them blinked and stared at me; they obviously hadn't notice me come.

"Hey there!" Honda said enthusiastically. "Almost forgot you were in our group!"

Jounouchi, on the other hand, was staring at me very seriously. "Listen, Bakura, can you do us a favour?"

"I-I'd… I would love to! What is it?" I looked at him, wide-eyed. Asking _me_, for a favour? Oh, the possibilities!

"Well," said Jounouchi solemnly. "I was wondering… Could you get those girls that follow you around under by the doorway in a few days? We wanna soak them."

"W-What!"

"Yup," said Honda, nodding sagely. "You just lead them behind you, say you want to talk about your 'feelings' or some junk like that, you know, the kind of things girls like, and then you come in with them and -"

"N-No!" I spluttered. "I-I can't – i-it would be – I'm sorry, but -" I sighed and buried my head in my hands, "Can we please just choose a topic?"

"No sweat," Honda said, clapping me on the back. "We can talk about this later!"

I mentally groaned.

"Is there any topic either of you want…?"

They both grabbed their papers and scanned them.

"Tornadoes!"

"They destroy everything!"

"Spinning faster and faster, out of control!"

They both seemed to feel the need to demonstrate for me, because they promptly began spinning around wildly like out of control tops. I winced as Jounouchi bumped into Honda, who overturned my desk, scattering my books and papers everywhere.

I managed to smile weakly. "Tornadoes it is, then."

"Sorry about that," Honda said sheepishly, and began gathering my things.

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks for letting us choose, though. You rock, Bakura," said Jounouchi, reaching back down to grab my assignment trapped under the fallen desk, fortunately missing my cheeks which I could only imagine were flushing a dull red.

"N-No problem," I stammered.

"So, when are we going to meet up then?" asked Honda, placing my textbooks back on my desks.

"Says here that we each got our own stuff to get done by ourselves, then some groups stuff to do together," said Jounouchi, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, independent work first…" I said, chewing on the bottom of my lip in thought, "and then we can get together for our group work and presentation preparations later. Also, if you need it, I could help you two with your work…" I looked at them hopefully. While this was more directed at Jounouchi than Honda, I didn't want him to know that; he was still my friend after all, and I wanted everyone to get a good mark from this project.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Same here!"

I nodded to them both thankfully. "Glad to hear it. I'll try to finish my part as quickly as possible."

They both nodded back, and I suddenly felt incredibly happy. This might have been the break I was looking for. I could do my part, get some alone time with Jounouchi to help him, and from there… I could barely contain my happiness.

What started out as a bad day just got a whole lot better.

-o-O-o-O-o-

The rest of the day seemed to pass without me noticing. If anyone had asked, I wouldn't have been able to tell them any single event that happened that day at school after the group work. When the final bell rang, I practically skipped out of the classroom, leaving some very bewildered classmates behind.

I walked down to my locker, humming happily as I went. Yugi jogged up from behind me.

"B-Bakura! Wait up!"

I slowed down slightly, my locker being in sight anyways. Yugi slowed down, breathing slightly irregular, but he was at a comfortable walking pace now.

"You look happy today."

"That's because I am happy, Yugi," I said cheerfully, arriving at a full stop at my locker. I spun the dial of the combination lock deftly, whistling all the while.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope!" I smiled down at him, "It's my little secret!" I began going through the books. Well, I need this book, this one, and I definitely need my science textbook, so I can't forget that…

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Yugi said, slapping his forehead. "I wanted to invite you over to the shop after school! Everyone else is going to be there."

I closed the locker shut with a resounding bang, stowing away the books into my book bag. "I really can't Yugi, I'm sorry. I have to work on that science project!"

Yugi frowned in confusion. "It's not due for another two weeks, Bakura…"

"I know!" I replied happily, "But I guess I've just been inspired to get as much of my part done as possible, so we can get straight to the group work!" I had already started skipping down the hallway.

"W-Wait!" Yugi called after me. "Isis Ishtar phoned last night and –"

"Bye Yugi!"

* * *

I know, I know, the project thing is so overdone… that's why I added Honda into the mix. I feel so clever. XD

Sorry for the late update. I've done some exams, others are still coming… but look, I found some time! Anyways, until next time! (And possibly leave a review, please :3).

Update: June 17, 2006

A titch of almost invisible edits, because I have so much trouble making any major changes even if they are really needed to my work: June 24, 2008


End file.
